


manners

by diminishedmercury



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphro wants to teach Cú Chu manners, Arthur will do whatever you say so long as you have big tits and are blonde, Bossy Aphrodite, Brat Cú Chulainn, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, M/M, Riding, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diminishedmercury/pseuds/diminishedmercury
Summary: “Arthur,” he starts, “do ya wan’ to fuck Aphro?”Arthur chokes on air and makes a series of unintelligible sounds as his face turns red (Cú Chulainn isn’t sure if it’s from embarrassment or if his heartbeat hasn’t evened out yet). “Wha- What gives you that idea? I want to fuck you?” It’s a question and a half and Cú Chulainn can’t help but to snort dismissively at that.“Migh’ jus’ be the way ya stare at her tits, love.”OR: Aphrodite always gets what she wants in the end.





	manners

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of "let you love me"  
It's not necessary to read that piece first, but it may help to make Arthur and Cú Chulainn's relationship make more sense.
> 
> For (a late) Kinktober Day 1: Threesome
> 
> Let me know if there are any pairings you'd like to see this Kinktober!

Cú Chulainn is far from shocked when the first time he sleeps with Arthur (and subsequently gets caught by a certain Greek Goddess) leads to constant pestering from Aphrodite. Honestly, he should have expected that her demands for sex would grow even more insistent- and it’s not as if he’s never entertained the idea in his head before. He had more-so denied her because he found it fun to tease her than anything, but things became… _different _when Arthur entered the Battlegrounds. Casual sex wasn’t _new _to him, per-se, but it wasn’t something he’d overly indulged in either. With Aphrodite that was all it would have been. He loves her, yes, but he knows that he won’t ever love her as more than a friend and he knows that she won’t ever love him as more than a friend. With Arthur, he hadn’t been sure what sort of love would bloom in his chest, but he was certain it wouldn’t just be sex that he would receive from Arthur’s company. He was right in his assumption; he feels a deeper, more intimate love for Arthur. It reminds him of a love he’d once shared with Ferdiad (though, he prays to his Father above it won’t end in the same tragedy).

Even so, Aphrodite always finds a way to get what she wants eventually and Cú Chulainn isn’t opposed to the idea. He’s just not sure how _Arthur _would take the suggestion. For all his bravado, he’s an innocent King with little experience in the more carnal pleasures in life. He doesn’t know how Arthur would react if he suggested casual sex between the three of them- but he also thinks that Arthur may be receptive to the idea as well.

It’s not hard to catch Arthur’s eyes wandering. Aphrodite is all sensual curves and lascivious words. It’s hard to not admire her from time to time. More often than not he finds Arthur’s eyes lingering on her bountiful cleavage or the curve of her ass from beneath the cloth she calls clothing when they’re paired on a team together. He’s never commented on it, but he knows that Arthur has seen him take note just by the way he turns a bright shade of red and dashes out of the fountain a little too quickly. He decides he’s had enough of this silent torment when Aphrodite shakes her tits at the pair of warriors on her way out of the fountain and Arthur chokes on his own spit.

He speaks up that night as sweat cools on his hot skin, his belly sticky with their desire. “Arthur,” he starts, “do ya wan’ to fuck Aphro?”

Arthur chokes on air and makes a series of unintelligible sounds as his face turns red (Cú Chulainn isn’t sure if it’s from embarrassment or if his heartbeat hasn’t evened out yet). “Wha- What gives you _that _idea? I want to fuck you?” It’s a question and a half and Cú Chulainn can’t help but to snort dismissively at that.

“Migh’ jus’ be the way ya stare at her tits, love.” Arthur has the decency to look ashamed at that, but Cú Chulainn doesn’t want him to be a decent, proper King at the moment. “Do ya wan’ to fuck me or her?” He knows he’s tormenting the man, but the way he panics is honestly a little hilarious.

“You!” He says too quickly and then he opens his mouth in afterthought before decisively shutting it again. He looks a bit like a child trying to make excuses with his hand in the cookie jar.

He makes a thoughtful hum in the back of his throat as he runs a hand up and down the King’s side. He feels a shiver run through his strong body. “’Cause I migh’ be interest’d in fuckin’ ya both silly. But if ya don’ wan’ to…” He trails off at that, leaving the suggestion floating in the quickly reheating air around them. He hears a hitch in the other man’s breath and sees his eyes dilate just slightly. Ah. So, he _is _open to the idea then. He presses himself close to Arthur’s body, pushing his pelvis against strong hips and providing just the slightest amount of friction in a fluid grinding motion.

“Please,” Arthur breathes. He’s not sure what he’s asking for- a threesome with Aphrodite or for Cú Chulainn to make him cum again.

“What do ya wan’, laddie?” He reaches up to take hold of soft hair in his hand, the other holding onto his hip. His lips find their way back to purpled bruises he left earlier on his neck, kissing and sucking wet sounds into the room.

“Fuck me now,” He’s already panting and the Celtic warrior can’t help but to marvel at how easily he can get the man riled up. “And then we fuck Aphrodite later, okay?” He could get used to a demanding King.

“Yes’sir,” He whispers, his cock already hard again from the conversation and his continuous ministrations. He slips back inside of Arthur, still slick with his cum from not even half an hour ago, and pulls sharply on his hair. He gets a downright filthy moan to free itself from somewhere deep in his chest and he can’t help but to crave the idea of Aphrodite pulling even more of those sounds from the man.

* * *

He finds Aphrodite fairly easily when they decide they haven’t rung each other out enough to invite her into their bedroom. He still finds himself amazed at how _pink _her chambers are every time he enters it and nearly rolls his eyes when he sees she’s lounging around naked again. “Cú Chu!” She practically purrs when he enters the room, laying belly down on the soft silks and satins of her bed, and reaches out her arms to him with grabbing motions. For once, he lets her pull him down onto her bed and crawl into his lap. She’s always been far too handsy with her friends. “What can I do for you, handsome?” He wrinkles his nose when she pokes it with her finger.

“Do ya finally wan’ yer turn, lassie?” Her eyes light up faster than he’s ever seen them do that.

“Of _course, _I do!” She’s practically bouncing in his lap in her excitement before she’s up and off of him and bounding to the other side of her room towards her closet. “What made you _finally _stop resisting my lovely feminine charms my angry friend?” She stops suddenly with a gasp, hand on her doorknob, and whirls around on her heel. “Did Arthur break up with you? Is this rebound sex? Am I only good enough for _rebound sex_? Did he break up with you because he wants _me _so badly? I’ve seen him staring Cú Chu, but I didn’t know my breasts were so powerful, I _swear_!”

He snorts and shakes his head. “An’ where did ya get that information from?”

“Well, it’s just sort of the most believable scenario where you’d be asking me to fuck you.” He blinks, staring at her with a blank expression (he can’t even think of a world where _that _would be the most believable scenario). She shrugs and turns back around to her closet to pull it open, tossing her hair over her shoulder while she was at it. “I mean, unless you’re asking for me to share my turn like I suggested in the first place.”

“If I am?”

“Then I would have to point out that Aphrodite is right once again and you shouldn’t question me ever again,” She huffs, reaching into the mass of clothing and digging around. Evidently, she needs to look nice for this despite the fact that clothing is probably not conducive to their planned activity. His lack of response must make something click for her as she whirls around once again, this time with at least a pair of lacy panties on. “You mean to tell me I _do _get to share my turn?!” She sounds far more excited than he imagined she’d be. Somehow, the woman always manages to surprise him. “I will remind you of this when you question my shot calls.” She sounds far too regal for a Goddess standing in nothing but her undergarments as she pulls out her normal outfit and begins pulling the straps and pieces onto her body.

He only laughs and lays down on her bed, arms over his eyes. He knows she takes _forever _to get ready to leave for anywhere- he probably has time for a nap before she drags him off to find Arthur. He drifts off to the sounds of her humming the same Celtic tune he and Artio had taught her and the light sounds of her footsteps over the plush floors.

* * *

He wakes up to a weight over his hips and hands resting on his chest. “Wakey, wakey,” He hears his friend purr into his ear and he can’t help but to groan when she deliberately grinds her ass down onto his clothed sex. He lifts his arms off of his eyes and blearily blinks away the sleep still clinging to his groggy form before reaching back and swatting her thigh.

“Save it, love,” He grunts, but she only laughs, does it again, and licks a stripe across his jaw to his ear. What has he done to himself?

“There’s still more,” She teases, but she does relent and climb off his lap, now fully dressed with her hair and makeup done the way she likes it. “Now, let’s find the King so he can attend to his Goddess!” _Gods, _what has he done to himself?

* * *

They manage to make their way all the way back to the Arthurian lodgings with Aphrodite _mostly _minding her manners. He can’t stop her wandering hands from groping his ass or his tits every once in a while, but he mostly manages to look presentable by the time he gets her shoved into the entryway. He pauses, Aphro’s hand firmly planted beneath his shirt on his abdomen, and stares at Merlin seated in the living area. “… How many times do I have to see you being groped, Cú Chulainn?” He picks himself up, book in hand, and speaks again. “Actually, don’t answer that- it’s too many.” With that, he disappears down the hallway that holds his and Arthur’s rooms. There goes a little more of the dignity he never really had.

Finally, _finally_, they make it into Arthur’s room, the King looking surprised by his state of rumpled clothing and Aphrodite’s state of perfect clothing. There’s a question unspoken there and he merely shrugs, “Why don’ ya try to keep her hands off ya? It’s not easy.”

“That’s counterproductive Cú Chu! I’m here to have sex, aren’t I? My hands need to be _everywhere_ on you.” She whirls on Arthur, poking a finger right in the middle of his chest. “And_ you_ too.” She somehow struts over to the bed in the center of the room (and Cú Chulainn is loathed to realize it’s just as grand and plush as Aphrodite’s is with the silks and satins) and plops herself down on it. “Now come and worship me, boys.”

Arthur makes a helpless glance over at Cú Chulainn, looking for guidance he assumes. “Ya heard the lady, Arthur.” He pushes the one sleeve he has on his top half to hang over his pants, the clothing only held there by a leather belt and joins Aphro on the bed. His hands find their way to all of the lacings and ties on her clothing and he can’t help but to silently damn her for putting on _this _outfit when she knew they would have to get her out of it eventually. “Why couldn’t ya jus’ walk here with yer tits already out?” He doesn’t really care about keeping her clothing intact and decides it’s easier to just rip the flimsy top’s ties off rather than spend time undoing them. She squeals and shoots him an angry look but doesn’t impede his movements to pull the tatters off of her body and reveal her bountiful breasts. She’s apparently forgone any sort of bra.

“Why can’t _you _have any patience?” She whines, but her breath catches in her throat when his hands get on her skin, fingers pinching and twisting pink nipples. “You’re buying me a new one if Artio can’t fix it,” he rolls his eyes and sets a new goal in his mind; flood her with so much pleasure that she’ll shut up for once.

“Jus’ be quiet, lassie,” he snarks before slipping down to his knees on the ground, hands on her thighs to pull her closer to the edge of the bed, and gets a mouth on her nipple. She purrs a delighted sort of sound, hand slipping into his hair, and pushes his face closer to her body. He can feel her arch her back into his ministrations and moan and he can only imagine what sort of look is on her face when he hears Arthur’s breath catch in his throat somewhere behind him. He knows that likely Arthur doesn’t know what he’s allowed to touch- so, Cú Chulainn reminds him. He knows that Arthur loves it when he spreads his legs (he’s not really sure if it’s because Arthur has a thing about his thighs, his cock, or getting inside his ass, but he suspects it may be a combination of all three), so he lets his knees part, still keeping his mouth on Aphrodite, and pulls at her bottoms in warning.

“Don’t you _dare _ruin those too, you animal!” She hisses and that’s all he needs to tear the fabric beneath strong hands and pull back to look up at her with a defiant expression.

“Oops?”

“Can’t you just be nice to her?” He hears suddenly from behind him and moans when his ass is smacked by a familiar hand. He feels Arthur crowding him from behind, an extra hand now joining the petite one already pulling at his braids.

“Never,” he breathes as Aphro lets go of his head to slip out of the ruins of her clothing. She’s naked except for her arm coverings now and for once, the sight is arousing.

“I think,” Aphrodite starts, resting a hand above her chest and looking up at Arthur with a playful expression, “that he needs to be taught some manners, no?” He’s interested to know what she has planned to teach him said manners. “Do you two have some rope lying around?” He blinks. That wasn’t where he’d think this evening would go, but he’s far from oppose to the idea. He doesn’t think he and Arthur have ever really tried bondage despite the fact that Cú Chulainn knows he enjoys it. Arthur is just too shy to ask for what he wants. It’s a shame.

“… We have your clothing…?” Arthur offers up weakly, looking somewhat sheepish. The blonde Celt can’t help but to bark a laugh at the look of dismay on her face, leaning his head back and bumping into one of Arthur’s thighs.

“Fine! Since he ruined them, they might as well see _some _use!” She huffs as she finds the discarded garments again, pulling out the useable lace from her corset back top. “Now get him naked and help me tie him to the bed before I slap both of you!”

He still can’t stop his giggles, but he does comply, crawling up the bed once Arthur has disrobed him completely and lays on his back as Aphrodite wraps the soft lace around his wrists and connects them to the headboard. It’s a tight hold, but it doesn’t restrict his blood flow. He knows that Aphro has probably done this as many times as he has. “_Now _wha’ do ya wan’ from me, o’ powerful breast Goddess?”

“Why did I think sex with you would be less annoying than your daily banter?” She rolls her eyes, but he can see the smile on her lips. She turns away from him and pulls Arthur closer- he’s the only one still clothed and _that _is honestly more of a tragedy than Aphrodite’s ruined clothing. “Don’t touch him until I say you can, okay?” She has her arms around his neck, naked body pressed up against his clothed one. He sees Arthur nod dumbly as she leans in and presses a kiss to his lips. He can’t see very well from where he’s at on the bed and he knows Aphrodite is blocking his view on purpose. The sounds themselves are filthy and wet and Arthur is moaning as she does something with her tongue presumably.

It’s somewhat of a torment to not be allowed to even so much as _see _what they’re doing and he wiggles around on the bed as he tries in vain to get a better view. It doesn’t work until Aphrodite _allows _him to see her get her hand down Arthur’s pants. He watches the rise and fall of Arthur’s (still clothed) chest and has to take a moment to wet his dry lips when he catches the man staring at him with an unspoken desire. He wants, wants, _wants_, but Aphrodite still hasn’t told Arthur to touch him and she herself doesn’t look inclined to include him anytime soon.

“Will you ask _nicely _if we’ll let you join?” He hears her ask suddenly, tearing his stare away from parted lips and staring directly into ocean blue eyes. She has a smug look on her face, her hand still working over Arthur’s cock in his pants, as she steps just a little closer to the aforementioned man. “I might be nice if you do, Cú Chu.” She pulls Arthur’s shirt up his body, just enough to bare his stomach to him, but it’s enough to drive him just a little bit nuts.

“Will ya jus’ touch me, ya witch?” He’s pleased with the _displeased _look on her face at that.

“Arthur, please get naked while I deal with his smart mouth. His tongue has better uses, yes?” She’s less asking Cú Chulainn and Arthur and more making demands as she pulls her hand free from its cloth prison before crawling her way up the bed (and incidentally his body) to rest her thighs on either side of his head. “Now shut up and eat me out,” She gets a strong grip on his hair and pulls his face closer to her core. As much as he’s tempted to be defiant again, he relents, licking a broad stripe up her sex while staring directly into her dominant eyes. “Good boy,” she purrs.

He wishes that he had the use of his hands, but it doesn’t really matter when she starts to rock her hips and force his tongue into the places she wants it at. He hears Arthur moan from somewhere off to the side, heavy panting accompanying his voice, and he knows that he’s probably touching himself while watching Aphrodite dominate his mouth. A shiver runs down his spine at the image in his head, groaning quietly into her cunt. “I think he’s earned your touch- but _don’t _make him cum, yet.” He hears Aphro instruct Arthur and he’s far from ready when he feels a wet tongue on his inner thigh. A loud moan rips itself from somewhere deep in his chest and he can hear Aphrodite’s pleased hum above him. Strong hands force his thighs apart, and he can’t help the way his toes curl in anticipation as his King gets his mouth where he really wants it. As much as he’d imagined this, he doesn’t think that he ever imagined eating out Aphrodite while Arthur himself is busy between his legs, his back arching off the bed and arms pulling at his restraints. He feels nails scratch gently at his scalp, encouraging him to continue to fuck her on his tongue.

He doesn’t know how much time is spent like that, but he does know that his chin is covered in Aphrodite’s slick and his eyes are welling with tears from how many times that Arthur has cut off his orgasm with a firm grasp at the base of his dick. It’s _torture, _but it feels so good that he can’t complain. He knows by the way that Aphro practically curls her body over his head that she’s about to reach another orgasm, and then she’s spilling over his face and he’s licking frantically to clean it all up. She’s panting harsh, staring down at his red, slick, tear-streaked expression and he thinks that she’s finally going to have some mercy on him.

“Do you want him inside you?” She asks in mock pity as she slides a little further down his body, taking residence over his pecs. “Do you want to be inside _me_?” One of her hands trails down the side of his face, stopping with her thumb on his bottom lip.

“Yes,” He manages to breath out, but it breaks off in a moan as Arthur pushes his tongue back inside of his hole again. “Fuck me!” He hisses out, head tossed backwards.

“Ask _nicely_ and I’ll give you everything you want,” She demands, leaning down and pulling his bottom lip between her teeth now. He’s not sure if it’s his jerky movements or how hard she bites that causes blood to spill, but he groans at the taste of it on his tongue. “If you don’t…” She trails off with a shrug. He can infer what she means. They’ve been edging him for what feels like an eternity already and he’s sure she would be happy to have Arthur continue to do so for another few hours if she needed to. Aphrodite _always _gets what she wants.

“Will ya please fuck me?” His thighs tense up again and he practically screams in frustration when the hand is back at the base of his cock. “_Please_, Aphro!” He knows he can’t ask Arthur- Aphrodite has been the one in charge here from the beginning.

She looks all too happy with herself as she turns around, her shapely ass in his face now, and tugs Arthur’s head up to face her. “Does he sound desperate enough to you, babe?” Cú Chulainn groans at the way Arthur licks his lips and nods his head.

“I think this is the most compliant I’ve ever seen him. Perhaps I’ll have to call for your help more often,” She laughs at that and gets a vicious grin on her lips. Cú Chulainn thinks he may just die if this were to become a regular occurrence, but at least it would be a happy death. With little more preamble, Aphro turns herself back around and slides the rest of the way down his body, hand pumping his dick a few times, before taking him to the hilt in her pussy. It’s tight and wet and hot and he feels his head fill with dizzy thoughts of lust. He’s practically a babbling mess when he feels Arthur slide inside of him after that, delirious off the pleasure he’s being assaulted with.

“Now, don’t cum before we do, and I’ll make sure you’re taken care of, sweet Cú Chu,” She coos, her hips grinding in small circles. He nods wildly, and he thinks he hears himself promising to be good for her, but he doesn’t really know anything else except for the hot slide of her cunt up and down his cock and the rough thrusts against his prostate. She rides him hard and dirty, her beautiful thighs flexing and relaxing as she pulls her weight up against gravity and lets herself fall back down with a resounding smack of her ass on his hips. He tosses his head back and lets her have all the access she wants to his neck when she leans down to gently nibble and suck at pale skin, leaving angry purple marks that he’ll have trouble explaining away. His vision is a little hazy, but he can’t help the moan that slips out of his throat when he sees Arthur’s hands roughly groping at Aphrodite’s tits (and fuck that shouldn’t look so good to him).

“Harder-“ He manages to get out, but he can’t be sure if Arthur is even going to hear him over his and Aphrodite’s moans and grunts. Evidently, he does. His thrusts become more erratic, shifting them all up the bed and he feels the crown of his head bumping the headboard. He watches in awe as Aphrodite sits back up, Arthur’s hands finding her hips and dictating her pace, and reaches back to thread a hand into Arthur’s hair to pull him into a deep, languid kiss. It doesn’t match the pace of anything else happening, but it steals the rest of any oxygen in his lungs and he’s left gasping as he tries to hold out on orgasm, toes curling into the silken bedding below his body. Aphro lets out a squeal into Arthur’s mouth, her climax apparently taking her by surprise as Arthur lets her fall forward and brace her hands against a tattooed chest. She grabs fistfuls of tit as Cú Chulainn continues to fuck up into her cunt, making soft oversensitive sounds. Arthur fucks him even harder, even faster, and his vision whites out when he feels warmth spill deep inside of himself. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the satisfied feeling he gets when Arthur cums inside of him.

“Cum for us, sweetheart,” He hears Arthur (he thinks) say, and it’s all he needs to spill his seed inside of Aphrodite. She lets out a purr of contentment, squeezing his pecs just a little harder for a moment, before she completely collapses onto Cú Chulainn’s front, flushed face pressed into the crook of his neck. He sees Arthur petting her side as he pulls out from his ass and can’t help but to whine at the feeling of warm cum dripping down his thighs.

It takes a minute for them all to calm down, but it’s Arthur that recovers first and unties Cú Chulainn’s wrists from the headboard. He tries, in vain, to move Aphrodite to the side so he can possibly clean the two up.

“Nap time, Arthur, nap time,” She groans, her voice muffled by her best friend’s skin. The Celtic demi-god can’t help but laugh as he snakes an arm around her middle and rubs a circle into her lower back.

“Jus’ sleep, love.” He himself is rather sleepy, settling down more comfortably in the bed. He doesn’t move too much though- he knows how grumpy Aphro gets if he somehow manages to push her off of him in his sleep. She likes to cuddle when resting and while he won’t admit it aloud, Cú Chulainn _also _likes to cuddle when he naps with his friends.

“I don’t want to hear either of you complain in the morning,” He snorts, happily accepts the blanket that Arthur drapes over all three of them. It’s a bit awkward to fit them all on the mattress in a comfortable position, but they end up with Arthur on his side, arm thrown over top the two blondes, and Aphrodite still in her claimed spot atop Cú Chulainn’s body. “I love you,” He hears Arthur murmur with a kiss to his temple.

“Mm. Love ya too,” He pauses. “Both of ya.”

“Good!” Aphro huffs, snuggling just a little closer, before he finds himself fast asleep.

* * *

**BONUS - ARTHUR & MERLIN:**

“Arthur,” He’s in trouble. He can tell by the tone in Merlin’s voice. He feels a bead of sweat drip down the side of his face as he turns around to face his long-time best friend as Aphrodite and Cú Chulainn step out of the Arthurian lodgings to wander back towards the Greek and Celtic ones.

“Yes, Merlin?”

“If I ever have to hear yourself, Aphrodite, and Cú Chulainn moaning like whores all at the same time ever again, I may just throw myself from the balcony.” He states it bluntly and plainly and Arthur has never felt so much like a chastised child before.

“Or… just a hypothetical… you could join?” Merlin’s stare is unimpressed. “Or not.”

“_How _you ever managed to seduce both of them is _beyond _the knowledge of Gods.”

“That isn’t a no, Merlin.”

“That isn’t a _yes_, Arthur.”

They stare at one another for a moment.

“… Keep it quiet, good talk Merlin.”

“Perhaps, I need to teach all three of you of these _manners _you all were so concerned with,” it’s not the response Arthur is expecting and he feels his entire face turn beet red at the flirtatious tone in Merlin’s voice. He’s gone before he even has a chance to question Merlin about it and now he has even _more _to consider bringing up with Cú Chulainn the next time he sees the man.

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur is a disaster bi and no one can change my mind


End file.
